


Sext Me Up

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsSubmitted By: @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid (Gif on my tumblr)





	Sext Me Up

Dean looked down at his phone. It was his baby sister. Smiling he opened the text.  
(Y/N): Are You Alone?  
Dean: Yea Sam’s out  
(Y/N): Pic message click to view  
Dean clicks and he instantly gets hard at the sight of you in your panties pulling up your shirt, showing of your perky nipples and perfect breast. He groans aloud palming himself.  
Dean: Baby girl what are you doing to me.  
(Y/N): Are you hard big brother? Is that what I do to you?  
Dean: Picture message click to view  
You open it and moan at the sight of Deans hard cock in his hand.  
Dean: That’s what you do to me princess  
(Y/N): Picture message  
Dean moans loudly at the sight of your dripping pussy.  
(Y/N): Touch yourself for me Dean. Just like I would if I was there. Slowly run your thumb over your tip as you imagine me rubbing my clit moaning your name.   
Dean bites his lip as he reads your text slowly touching himself like you said.  
(Y/N): Pic message  
Dean opens it quickly and moans as the sight of three fingers deep in your pussy holding you open to show him.  
Dean: You’re so sexy (Y/N)  
(Y/N): Liking what you see big brother?  
Dean: You know it  
(Y/N): Good see you when you get home.  
Dean groans and makes himself cum cleaning up just before Sam got back. You were so in trouble when he got home.


End file.
